Valentine, Shizu-chan!
by Hadared Devil
Summary: Apa jadinya niat iseng Izaya untuk Shizuo pada hari valentine? Tanpa sadar Izaya ngebet banget tuh ngasih Shizuo 'anu'. Warning : OOC(banget), abal, BoyXBoy, ngebut, Typo(s). Shizaya! Full Comedy inside! RnR?


"IZZAAAYAAAAA"

BANG!

"Berhenti kau, kutu sialan…!"  
"Ahahahahahaha"

BRAK  
BRUKK  
PPRANG..!

Seperti biasa, Ikebukuro pasti akan selalu mendapatkan penampakan seperti ini. Adegan lempar-lemparan, bilah pisau yang melayang entah kemana, dan acara kejar-kejaran bak Induk ayam ngejarin pencuri telurnya (a/n: wait, what? =A=?), Yup, 2 pemuda itu adalah sang Hero dan sang Information broker(?), Shizuo Hewajima dan Izaya Orihara…. Sepasang kekasih(?) yang selalu di idolakan dengan para Fujo-Fudan disan- *diLemparStreetSigin*

"IZAYA…!"  
"Ara~ Shizu-chan, jangan memanggil namaku terus-terusan dong, hatiku berdebar-debar nih~ pfft, AHAHAHAHAHAH"  
"Bangs*t,..!"

"ah, Shizu-chan, jangan kasar2~ nanti tak ada yang akan memberimu kasih sayang lho~ haha XD"  
"Diam kau, Kutu..!"

Terus menerus begitu… lempar, loncat, lari, lempar, menghindar, lari, dan juga disertai caci maki sang pemuda pirang berbaju Bartender dan Tawa Psyco-disertai gombal gembel- dari pemuda Informan(?).  
mereka terus begitu sampai Shizuo kehilangan jejak dari sang kutu.

"cih... dia lolos…" geram Shizuo. Menyalakan rokoknya dan mulai menghirup dan mengeluarkan asapnya, membuka handphonenya dan menutupnya kembali, "…gara-gara kutu, aku terlambat, ck."

.

.

.

Dilain tempat~

"AHAHAHAHA Shizu-chan makin lama, makin lambat ya~" Tawa Izaya nista sambil berjalan girang, tiba-tiba—

BUGH

Izaya menabrak seseorang yang juga menabraknya(?)

"ah, maaf… saya tidak meliha—,! Izaya-san?" ujar pemuda itu.  
"hn?" Izaya membuka pejaman matanya… "… Mikado-kun…"

"ara~, Mikado-kun yang seorang Shut in, pergi keluar rumah malam-malam sendirian, mau kemana?" Tanya-atau sindiran-Izaya terhadap pemuda lugu didepannya ini dengan wajah menyebalkan khasnya.  
"ah… umm..—"  
"kamu ingin pergi ke rumah… 'Anri'-chan, ya?" sela Izaya, dengan nada penekanan pada nama seseorang masih dengan tatapan menjengkelkannya.  
"e,eh?"  
"bingo~"

Wajah Mikado memerah, mulutnya terbuka tertutup seakan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.. Izaya memperhatikan kantung supermarket yang dibawa Mikado, '… bubuk coklat, huh?' batinnya, Izaya menghela nafas..

"*sigh*… lalu? Untuk apa barang-barang itu?"

Bukan Izaya namanya tidak mengikut campuri masalah orang lain.

"ah? I-ini untuk—"  
"jangan bilang kalau kamu ingin membuat coklat bersama dengan Anri-chan, berhubung besok itu hari valentine,eh?"

STRIKE

"emm… iy-iya…" Mikado menunduk malu.  
"Ahahahaha..! Valentine ya..? hmm…. Coklat…" Izaya mulai membayangkan sesuatu… 'Shizu-chan kan suka sesuatu yang manis, kan ya?' batinnya sambil nge-smirk.

Izaya berkhayal, mendiamkan Mikado yang nggak tau harus pergi atau tidak. Saat Mikado berbalik badan hendak pergi…

"Ne Mikado-kun..!" Panggi Izaya dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Mikado terlonjak kaget, "ya..?!"  
"Ajak aku juga…!" ucapnya riang dengan wajah yang menuliskan [aku mau ikut, HARUS] (a/n : ini mah namanya pemaksaan ya..? *sweatdrop*)

Mikado nelen ludah, 'Masaomi-kun…tolong' jeritnya dalam hati…

SKIP TIME

01.56

"Ck" pemuda berambut blonde dengan seragam bartender a.k.a. Shizuo Hewajima sedang terlihat berjalan menyusuri kompleks Apertementnya… sambil mengingat ocehan dari Tom-san karena ia terlambat datang sebelumnya.  
"sial. Kalau bukan gara2 Kutu itu, pasti aku tidak terlambat kan…" gerutunya.

Shizuo pun mulai membuka handphone-nya karena sedaritadi hpnya bergetar, menandakan pesan masuk…  
"ah… Dollars Leader"

" _Happy Valentine Day for who's celebrated it…! Let's share more love to someone that you cared the most…!"_

"huh…?"  
Shizuo menatap datar layar hpnya.. "oh ya.., Hari ini Valentine day…" ia berbisik…

'hmm? To someone that you cared the most…? Haruka…? …. Feels not right… Flea..? aah, aku membencinya, bukan peduli padanya. cih' ia berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, dan entah kenapa pipinya terasa sedikit hangat...  
'Valentine itu… coklat… dan yang memberi coklat itu… perempuan kan? Eh, Laki-laki juga pernah kan…? Ah.., eh? Ck. Ck. tidak peduli. berarti hari ini sama seperti tahun lalu bagiku… tidak ada sama sekali.' innernya lagi, sedikit kesal…

Secara tidak sengaja, Shizuo melihat seorang perempuan yang sedang memberikan sebuah bungkusan berwaran biru cerah dengan hiasan imut kepada seorang laki-laki yang berwajah senang dan sedikit semburat pink, terpampang jelas di wajah mereka…

'cih… siapa yang senang hanya karena memberi dan menerima coklat? Segitu senangnya ya.. coklat itu..?' ia menutup hpnya 'ntahlah.., seperti aku peduli saja' ia berjalan, 'lagipula siapa yang memberikan kado valentine di jam-jam segini..?! kurang kerjaan' innernya nggak habis pikir sama author. (a/n : seriously, jam 01.56 ? maaf, saia ngantuk =_=)

Tiba2 perut Shizuo berbunyi…

"ck. . . . . kenapa harus malam2…? mau makan apa..?" gerutu Shizuo. 'andai Izaya itu makanan, pasti nggak usah susah lagi nyari makanan…' inner Shizuo GJ karena lapar. (Lu re'se kalo lagi laper*author lemparin snicker ke Shizushizu*)

 _Handphone_ Shizu-chan bergetar… telfon masuk… 'apa lagi…?' kesalnya, lalu ia mengangkat telfon itu.., dan tiba-tiba mati dengan sendirinya… Shizuo terdiam…  
ia mengecek Hp nya, melihat nomor telfon sang tersangka… no name… Shizuo mengerutkan keningnya… "prank? Dari Shinra?" cibirnya memasang wajah jengkel… Tiba-tiba ia terbayang sosok Shinra dan juga Celty yang pastinnya akan merayakan Valentine berdua esok harinya.

'hnnng… kalau prank ini benar-benar dari Shinra… awas saja dia—'

 _Kruuuuyk –_ suara perut Shizuo yang mulai ia dengar sendiri.

Ia lalu menghela nafas…, "cih.. lapaaar…."

Poor Shizushizu… XD semoga ia nemu tempat makan deh…, biar Izaya nggak di maka- *diPelototinIzaya*.

.

.

.

Izaya's Place

'geh… nggak nyangka….. bisa seribet ini…'

Izaya berdiri, menatapi meja yang penuh dengan berbagai adonan, memasang wajah ' _please deh aku nggak kuat lagi_ ', sambil memegangi masing-masing cangkakng telur yang isinya sudah jatuh di wadah tepat di bawah tangan Izaya dengan fail-nya dan sebagian nempel ditangan Izaya… ' _gross'_ batinnyasambil menyernyitkan mukanya.

Mari kita caritau apa yang akan di buat oleh Izaya…  
tepung, gula, chocochips, margarine, oven dan blender…., oh…  
Izaya sedang mencoba membuat CookiesDoubleChoco untuk sang Monster protozoan-nya permisa…!

Izaya menyernyitkan alisnya… 'kok sepertinya gagal ya..?' innernya mencoba mengingat2 apa yang ia pelajari dari Mikado di rumah Anri tadi… 'tidak semudah yang aku bayangkan..' Izaya Sweatdrop.

Untuk seratus kalinya iya menghela nafas… "ha-ah…. Merepotkan, dasar Shizu-chan..!"

Ara…? Izaya's throwing a tantrum to Shizishizu XD Padahal kan Shizuzhizu nggak minta kan? XD *dilemparin FlickBlade*

.

.

.

~~SKIP TIME~~

.

.

.

07.12 : Shizuo's Place

Shizuo mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha bangun dari tidur nyenyak(?)nya… 'uh… pagi?'  
Bangkit dari Kasurnya dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi.

"harus cepat pergi cari sarapan…" Ujarnya nggak jelas, mungkin karena ia tidak makan malam tadi…

Setelah mandi, dan memakai seragam bartendernya, ia membuka pintu Apertementnya sambil berbatin 'semoga menjadi hari yang tenang tanpa si Kutu…' lalu menutup pintu.

 _ **Blam**_

.

.

.

.

12.30 Afternoon

Seorang pemuda berseragam bartender tampak dari kejauhan sedang berjalan bersama dengan seseorang yang tampak lebih tua darinya, Shizuo dan Tom-san.

". . . . Oi, Shizuo…" panggil Tom-san, memulai percakapan..  
". . . .?" Shizuo menoleh,  
"kau tau, err… seseorang itu kadang bisa berubah ya? Seperti sekarang ini… emm.. tak seperti biasanya kau bertingkah.. risih seperti ini.. kenapa..?" Dengan panjang lebar ia mencoba untuk tidak terdengar awkward tapi malah menjadi awkward.

". . . hanya berfikir, Tom-san, kenapa daritadi yang melewati kita itu pasangan kekasih?"  
"…? Lho,Tentu saja Shizuo, bukankah hari ini hari Valentine?"

"ah. . .benar . . . lupa…" untuk ke-2 kalinya ia lupa bahwa hari ini hari Valentine, kalau saja Izaya disini, Shizuo sudah diledek habis2an olehnya.

Ia berjalan dengan Tom-san menuju Resto Shushi langganan(?), Russian Sushi, dan tak sengaja ia melihat toko… chocolate… Shizuo menatapi toko itu dan berhenti berjalan…  
"Shizuo?" Tom-san yang menyadari itu, memanggil Shizuo…  
". . . . ." tak ada jawaban..,  
". . . Oi Shizuo" Panggilnya lagi,  
"ah, ya?" kali ini di sahut oleh Shizuo.

Tom-san tau arah pandangan Shizuo pun bertanggapan bahwa.. "kau.. mau memberikan 'itu' ke seseorang?"

"Ah?! T-tidak." Jawab-cepat- Shizuo, membuang pandangannya kearah lain, dengan wajah yang sedikit merona dan agak gugup menaikan kacamata shadenya.

Tom-san yang mempunyai naluri seorang Ayah, mengetahui arti dibalik kata 'tidak' milik Shizuo "*sigh*"

.

.

''Tidak' kan..? tapi.. KENAPA AKU MEMBELINYA..?' inner Shizuo nista, dengan wajah garangnya.

Ia, sang monster Ikebukuro, seorang monster, MONSTER—(#plak) membeli coklat valentine, untuk orang terkasihnya.., tetapi…. Orangnya saja ia tidak tau..! *nista *

'cih… siapa yang mau ku beri? Hah?! Siapa..?!' Shizuo sedang beradu batin sambil mengayun ayunkan chocolate yg di belinya dengan berbungkus elegan di kamar apertementnya, menyesali perbuatan tidak sadarnya ini…  
'Haruka? Tidak, tidak.. Shinra..? . . . . HAH? Flea… flea saja, eh flea- MASA DIA?!' oke.., Shizuo sebentar lagi akan membutuh psikiater… "lagian mana ada COWOK ngasih COWOK coklat di hari Valentine kan?!' DIa benar-benar BUTUH.

Shizuo menarik nafasnya 'tidak tidak… Shizuo, Shizuo Hewajima.. kau harus tenang…' batinnya menenangkan diri… tiba-tiba ia teringat Izaya…

"uuh… iya juga, kenapa sedari tadi aku tidak melihatnya..? bahkan mencium 'jejak'nya saja tida—"  
"ah..? siapa yang kau maksud Shizu-chan~?"

Shizuo melotot horror dan segera menoleh kearah balcony jendelanya, Izaya.

"I-Izaya kau…"

"naa~" Izaya membuka pintu kaca, hendak masuk kedalam kamar, "tadi aku kesiangan lho, Shizu-chan~" ujar Izaya sambil memasang wajah cemberut palsu, "dan itu semua Cuma gara2 benda itu..! ahaha.." Izaya menunjuk benda yang ada di tangan Shizuo, Chocolate yang sudah di bungkus elegan… seperti biasa, pandangannya menyebalkan.

"cih, apa peduliku, flea?" Shizuo mencoba menahan amarahnya, tak ingin rumahnya hancur karena ia sendiri.  
"eeh… hidoi, naa… padahal sudah susah2 buat untukmu~" lagi-lagi, Izaya memakai wajah sok-sok terluka… eh tunggu, Shizuo merasa heran dengan kalimat terahkir Izaya.. 'untukmu'..?

Izaya terkekeh melihat wajah bingung Shizuo, lalu ia melihat chocolate yang ada di tangan Shizuo.., ah.. wajah tawanya menghilang dengan perlahan..

"ah..ahaha.. Hidoi naa, Shizu-chan…" tawanya hambar… Shizuo makin heran.. eh, Izaya juga sedang membawa2 sesuatu.. tas kertas.. coklat… Selagi Shizuo masih meneliti apa yang ada di dalam bawaan Izaya, Izaya merjalan mendekati Shizuo,

"nee" Shizuo dikagetkan dengan tas kertas coklat bawaan Izaya yang disodorkan kearah wajahnya… "untuk mu, Shizu-chan… berterimakasihlah padaku~" katanya sambil berlenggak menjauhi Shizuo,

Shizuo yang kaget, segera menerima tas kecil itu, Ia juga langsung bersiap memprotes Izaya sampai.. ia melihat wajah Izaya, tersenyum kecewa.  
untuk ke sekian kalinya ia di kagetkan oleh Izaya hari ini… ia tak sadar bahwa ia, meraih lengan Izaya dan menariknya kedekapannya.. membuat Izaya terjungkal ke belakang.

"eh?! Ap—"  
"flea… apa-apaan ini..?" geram Shizuo, mendekap Izaya, ingin meremuk badannya, kasar.

"eto.." Izaya Sweatdrop, tak ingin badannya remuk… "err.. itu coklat kok coklat homemade kau tak pernah di beri coklat valentine kan ya? I-itu mangkannya ku berikan.. eh ta-tapi bukannya kau sudah diberi duluan..?" ucapnya gugup nan cepat sambil melirik coklat elegan itu (yang rupannya di beli Shizuo).  
". . . .HAH?" Shizuo kaget(lagi), 'kenapa kuping Izaya memerah? tunggu, tas ini isinya coklat? Jadi yang ini coklat buatannya? Eh… Untukku?' inner Shizuo gugup + malu +senang +heran, campuraduk.

". . . . . ." awkward beberapa menit… dekapannya menguat, membuat Izaya panic sekilas.

"em.. Hewajima-saan..?" Panggil Izaya, merasa sudah sangat, sangat awkward…  
". . . . . flea," tiba-tiba ia menyodorkan coklat yang di belinya ke Izaya, "untukmu…" menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Izaya… dekapannya menghalus,

". . . . .Shizu-chan. . Bukannya itu hadiah dari seseorang untuk mu?"  
"bukan, aku membelinya sendiri"

". . . . . . . ."  
Awkward lagi untuk beberapa menit. . . .

Izaya Speachless… ia akhirnya bisa menangkap maksud perkataan Shizuo, mengerjapkan matanya beberapakali, berusaha menghilangkan semburat pink diwajahnya, ia tertawa… "ppft.. hahaHAHAHA Shizu-chan~ really, you're intresting "

"shut up, flea" Shizuo semakin mendekap halus pemuda raven nya, disertai tawa manis dari sang pemuda.

.

.

.

OMAKE

"Ne. Shizu-chan?" Izaya memanggil Shizuo yang masih mendekap badan Izaya dari belakang.  
"Hn?" jawab tersangka.

". . . . . .you really is the biggest Tsundere's seme do you?" Izaya terkekeh-mengejek-.  
". . . . Tsundere? Seme?" Shizuo menaikan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

Menyadari wajah bingung Shizuo, Izaya mempunyai niat jahil.

"eh..? Shizu-chan nggak mau jadi seme?" Tanya Izaya, pura-pura kaget. "Shizu-chan jadi uke aja ya?" memasang wajah-sok-imutnya.  
Shizuo terdiam.

". . . . .. ."  
". . . . . . ."

"Shizu-chan…?"  
". . . . . . ."

"Flea. . . –"  
"hmm…?" Izaya menanti jawaban Shizuo… daan—

"—kamu pasti merencanakan sesuatu ya?" geram Shizuo  
'ck ah, ketahuan ya? Dasar insting hewan' innernya cemberut  
"kamu menggunakan kesempatan karena aku taktau apa arti dari kedua kosakata itu… kan?" Shizuo mulai mengasarkan dekapannya, siap meremuk badan kecil di antaranya.  
"ah? Ng-nggak kok, S-shizu-chan nggak jawab gara-gara nggak tau artinya ya?" panik Izaya, tak ingin badannya di remuk oleh sang pujaan hati.

Shizuo mengangguk dengan muka clueless, oh oh… daaan wajah clueless yang di pasang oleh Shizuo membuat sifat 'S' Izaya keluar lagi—

"oh~ gitu ya… *ehem* Tsundere itu ya kayak kamuu~" jelas Izaya, mesem-mesem nggak jelas =_=. Tapi Shizuo ngangguk2 aja.

'ooh.. kayak aku? Kuat? Cinta damai? Kasar? Benci kekerasan? Punya adik? Jatuh cinta sama musu—ah tidak. . . . . itu... itu.. nggak mungkin.' Batin Shizuo kacau. Ia samasekali tidak mengerti apa itu 'Tsundere' *sweatdrop*.

"lalu, jaman dulu (mungkin) sampai sekarang, Uke itu = yang paling berjasa di suatu relationship, bisa membuat pasangannya makin jatuh cinta, kalau ia nggak ada, kita nggak bisa bermain~ tinggal di petik, ia bakalan berbunyi~" lagi, penjelasan disertai nada GJnya membuat Author muntah.  
"Lanjut, Seme : SEMAPUT. Selesai kan penjelasannya? Ngerti?" dan penjelasan yang paling nggak elit pun keluar.

Izaya memasang wajah puas, Shizuo hanya. . . . mengerutkan keningnya… 'Uke. . . .di-petik…? Seme. . . . Semaput? Pingsan?. . .ah, jangan-jangan—'

"Flea. . . ."  
"iya sayang..?" *digamparAuthor*

Tangan Shizuo yang tadinya mendekap halus di pinggang Izaya, menaikkan satu tangannya menyusuri leher Izaya dengan gerakan possessive (yang membuat Izaya panic sesaat), dan mencengkram batang leher Izaya.  
Glek. Izaya menelan ludah.

"you better not lying about that..." Shizuo geram tingkat lanjut.

"Aha..hahaha.." Izaya tertawa awkward… "nggak kok, itu… beneran…" ia berkeringat dingin… benar-benar tak siap untuk dicekik sang pujaan hati.

". . . . .oh…" Shizuo melepaskan cengkramannya, dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke cuping Izaya, "kalau gitu aku jadi seme, kau yang jadi Uke…" bisiknya, lalu gigit.

WHAT.?

Izaya merinding disko.

"Tunggu, ta-tangan,NGAPAIN TANGANMU DI DALAM BAJUKU, SHIZU-CHAN?" panic Izaya untuk kesekian kalinya.  
"apa..? aku ingin memetikmu…?" jawab Shizuo santai.

"ah- lepas..! Tunggu Shizu-chan..! akh, aku.. AKU BUKAN UKULELE…!" teriaknya horror+panic,  
". . .kau sendiri yang memberitauku itu kan..?"

Izaya Cuma bisa speechless ,membuka tutupkan mulutnya dan berusaha meronta, belum rela badannya di grope-grope si pujaan hati.

nggak nyangka niat jahilnya bisa membuat hal yang nista seperti ini. (a/n: itu karma… *ngakak nista*). . .

.

.

.

Daaan malam itu menjadi panjang bagi Shizuo, dan lebih panjang lagi bagi Izaya...

Bam!  
 **THE END** **(lols)**

 **Ini pertama kalinya Vil buat Fic Drrr! ya... dan tentunya dengan pair Shizaya.. *swt***

 **Buatnya ngebut, XD Anggap saja Hari ini hari Valentine yak! *treak pakai to'a sambil nangis*  
coba buat-buat Fluff, tapi gagal total, dan menjadi OOC tingkat dewa *nangis*.**

 **Berhubung nggak bisa post di tanggal Valentine karena dikejar maut-eh** **Ulangan** **, jadi yah.. di post sekarang dah *nangis***

 **Oh well, Vil mohon maaf apabila ada yang aneh(banyak),  
Thanks For Reading :D :D **


End file.
